Lune de Miel (Honeymoon)
by TheNinjaTurkey
Summary: It has been three months since Kujo and Victorique were married. They plan to spend their honeymoon in Sauville, where they first met. They meet old friends, visit places from their academy days, and even get involved in more cases along the way!
1. Introduction

Hello! I'm TheNinjaTurkey, and thank you for checking out my Gosick fanfiction. I wanted to include this introduction to give you a short explanation on the specifics of this story. This tale begins in the summer of 1929, just months after Kujo and Victorique were reunited. By the time the story begins, Kujo and Victorique are newlyweds, and have been married for a few months. They live in a town not far from Kujo's childhood home, and make frequent visits to Kujo's hometown and family. Life is simple, but also very exciting for Victorique and Kujo. In this story, Victorique and Kujo go to Sauville for their honeymoon. They meet old friends, visit places from their days in the academy, and even get involved in a few cases along the way!


	2. Chapter 1

Japan, Summer of 1929. Victorique sat on the Kujo family's living room floor. She was engrossed in a book she had brought with her from Sauville. Kujo was in the other room, speaking Japanese to his family members. Victorique had spent a long time in Japan while she was waiting for Kujo to return from the war, but she didn't know enough Japanese to make much of a conversation. She basically only knew how to call Kujo an idiot and how to ask for sweets. The only person she could talk to on an intelligent level was Kujo, for he could speak French, her native tongue. Because of this, when she and Kujo were visiting his family, she usually just sat down and read, like she always used to in the great library. "Stupid Kujo," She thought, "Leaving me here to talk to his family when we've just been reunited after so many years. Doesn't he know how isolating it is to only know one person who can speak your native language?" Although Victorique complained, secretly she was happy with only having Kujo to talk to. She'd never admit it in public, but Kujo was the only person she needed anyway.

Victorique's reading was interrupted when she heard her name being called from the dining room. "Victorique! Victorique! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Victorique smiled. It was Kujo. Ever since they were reunited, the sound of Kujo's voice always brought a smile to her face, which she quickly tried to contain to maintain her stoic, logical demeanor. She walked into the dining room and took a seat. Kujo's sister sat next to her as Kujo and the rest of the family set the table. Kujo's sister had been trying to learn French for Victorique's sake for awhile now, but she wasn't very good. She attempted to talk to Victorique, but it never came out making much sense. "Victorique, this food I'm you will like! Japanese delicacy is!" Victorique simply nodded and gave a slight smile, she wasn't sure if this woman would ever learn French. The Kujo family, which Victorique was now a member of, sat down to eat. They all put their hands together and said, "Itadakimasu!" Which Victorique understood meant something like, "Thanks for the food!" Japan was much different from Sauville. Victorique didn't much care for the food, she was used to a European diet, but she ate it anyway, out of respect for Kujo's parents. She would have to get Kujo to get her some sweets or something later. Dinner was lively as the Kujo family talked about various things. Victorique even joined in, using Kujo as a translator. She was sure that she would someday learn Japanese, she did live in Japan now after all. But until then, Kujo had to be her translator, it was somewhat annoying, but Victorique appreciated Kujo's help with the matter. Soon, it was late and time for Kujo and Victorique to leave. They waved goodbye, got in their carriage and began the short journey home.


	3. Chapter 2

The journey from Kujo's childhood home to their new home was not far, but it was far enough that Kujo and Victorique could have a quiet conversation as the landscape passed slowly by. This time, it was about Victorique's Japanese. "Your Japanese is getting better, Victorique," said Kujo in perfect French. "You think so? I can barely understand what you or anyone else is saying in that house, and your sister's French leaves something to be desired," Victorique responded. "It'll come, it took me years to learn French. I almost gave up, but I'm glad I didn't," Kujo said as he smiled at Victorique. "Naturally," Victorique responded half jokingly, "Without French you wouldn't be able to make use of the Fountain of Wisdom that dwells within me. How many times do you think it's saved your life?" "Countless times, for sure," said Kujo. After a short pause, Victorique looked at Kujo with a smile and said, "I'm glad you learned French too, and now I need to return the favor by learning your native language." "How about I help you?" asked Kujo. "Help me, how?" asked Victorique. "I'll help you study and speak it with you! Let's see… Victorique, O genki desu ka?" said Kujo. "Uhhhh… Genki desu, Arigatou." Replied Victorique. "Tabemono wa dou deshita ka?" asked Kujo. After a few seconds of thinking, Victorique's face began to resemble that of a pouting squirrel. She then said, "Too hard." Kujo laughed and then said, "Maybe I'll try to find you a book in French about Japanese, then you'll get it with all the reading you do." Victorique said she would appreciate it. They talked about other things as they made their way home, until they finally arrived.

The house was fairly small; it only contained a few rooms, namely, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, and bedroom. It was small, but just enough to live in. Victorique and Kujo liked it that way. As they entered their home, Victorique removed her shoes and immediately fell over on the living room couch. Talking to anyone other than Kujo exhausted her. "There's still some time until we normally go to bed, are you just going to sleep there?" Asked Kujo. "Yes," Victorique responded, "I might die if I have to move another inch." Kujo laughed and said, "I'm going to take care of some laundry that needs to be done, call me if you need anything!" "Wait!" Victorique exclaimed as she quickly sat up. Kujo looked at her, confused. Victorique beckoned to Kujo, motioning for him to come closer. Victorique then grabbed his tie and pulled Kujo down to her level. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then slowly kissed him. They stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed together and the feeling of trust and closeness that came with it, until they ever so slowly pulled away. They smiled into each other's eyes, not saying anything, as words were not needed. Kujo then proceeded to do the laundry, and Victorique relaxed on the couch. Ever since their marriage, moments like that had become more common. Before they were married, the most Kujo and Victorique had ever done to show their affection had been to hold hands, but that had all changed since their marriage. Victorique and Kujo freely expressed their feelings for each other, and fully enjoyed doing so.

An hour or two passed by, Kujo did house work as Victorique read a book on their couch. Victorique paused for a moment and looked at her hair, it was still silver from when she dyed it on the trip to Japan. "Kujo," she said. "Yeah?" Responded Kujo. "Do you think I should keep dyeing my hair silver, or should I let it return to its natural, golden state?" Victorique asked. "Hmm," Kujo thought for a minute. Victorique's hair had been silver for a long time now, he liked it the way it was now, as it reminded him of the day of their reunion, but he also wanted to see it the way it was when he first met Victorique. "It's ultimately up to you," he said, "Your hair is beautiful no matter what color it is, but if I had to choose, I would say let it go back to the golden color it once was." Victorique smiled and said, "It is a pain to dye it all the time, and if you like it more the way it was, then how can I decline?" They talked for awhile longer and Victorique decided to let her hair return to its natural, golden color.

Victorique felt herself dozing off and finally decided it was time to sleep. "Kujo." She said as she approached her husband, "Yeah?" Responded Kujo. "I'm going to sleep, join me when you're done?" She asked. "Of course," Said Kujo. Victorique climbed the stairs and prepared to sleep, after a few minutes of lying on their bed alone, she felt Kujo lie down next to her. Victorique smiled and wrapped her arms around Kujo. "Victorique, have you thought about where we should go for our honeymoon?" Asked Kujo. Victorique thought for a moment. They had not gone on their honeymoon yet, and had been giving it some thought for awhile now. All Victorique knew is that wherever their honeymoon was, it had to be somewhere perfect. "I have, but I can't think of anything yet." She responded. "How about Sauville?" Kujo asked. "Sauville?" Victorique repeated with some surprise, "Why Sauville?" "Well, you said that it had to be somewhere perfect, and while this may be a bit cliché, I thought we should go to Sauville as it's where we first met." Victorique smiled, "That does sound wonderful." "Think of it," Kujo said, "We could visit the academy, see the library and your old house where we once hid from the rain, maybe I'll even get involved in some strange mysteries and you'll save my life a few times, just like all those years ago." Victorique smiled and gave a small laugh as the memories reentered her mind. She then proceeded to say, "Neither of us have been to Sauville since our days at the academy, and while it is a bit cliché, I think that's a wonderful idea, I would love to relive the memories of when I first met you." "So it's decided then?" asked Kujo. "It's decided." "Great! We can start making the arrangements tomorrow!" said Kujo with glee. Victorique and Kujo talked excitedly for awhile about their return to Sauville, until they eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Two weeks later. The preparations were made, and today Victorique and Kujo would be making their way to Sauville. They could barely contain their excitement. They would be taking a ship from Japan to Sauville and would be staying in the small town near St. Marguerite Academy. They planned to visit the academy, the capital city of Saubreme, and other places and people from their academy days. Letters had been sent in advance to people like Grevil, Victorique's brother, Cecile-Sensei, Victorique and Kujo's old teacher, and many others from their academy days all in hopes of seeing them again.

Kujo woke up on the day they would leave, and found that Victorique was already up. He assumed that she was getting ready to go, and starting getting dressed. He walked down the stairs and Victorique was nowhere to be found. Confused, he opened the door to find that Victorique was sitting outside on a mountain of suitcases. She was wearing a travelling dress, similar to the one she had worn on their trip to Seillune, the village of the Gray Wolves. "Victorique!" Kujo exclaimed, "You know we can't take this much stuff on the boat!" "Silence!" Victorique shouted, "My fountain of wisdom has calculated that this is the absolute minimum amount of supplies we will require on our honeymoon!" "It's true that we're going to be in Sauville for a long time, and we do need a lot of stuff, but we simply can't bring this much stuff with us, there are other people on the boat you know!" said Kujo. He proceeded to open the suitcases and then paused, "Wait a minute, hasn't this happened before?" he asked. "It has, and I recall that you left most of my baggage behind, and we ended up needing some of what we left behind, I had to feed you part of my food!" Victorique responded. Kujo laughed and said, "We'll do what we can to fit all of this, but we'll have to cut back on some of it." Victorique sighed and nodded in agreement.

It was finally time for them to make their way to the harbor. They loaded their items onto the ship and found the room where they would be staying during their journey. The trip from Japan to Sauville would take awhile, a few weeks to a month, depending on the conditions, so they would have plenty of time to enjoy the journey. Victorique and Kujo spent their first night on the boat in their quarters, quietly talking and reading books. The next morning, Kujo and Victorique got up and decided to take a walk around the boat, as it would be their home for the next few weeks. Victorique and Kujo were not rich by any means, Kujo had received a decent amount of money for his time served in the military, and Victorique had received a small amount of money from the De Blois estate, but most of that went to Grevil. As such, their accommodations and the luxuries they had access to were decent, but not lavish. They had a small room with a bed for them to share, and had access to a dining area, where they could get three meals a day, and the main deck where they could admire the ocean. Kujo thought it might be kind of boring being confined to these areas during their journey, but he found that being with Victorique gave him all the entertainment he needed, not to mention all of the books they had brought with them, Victorique packed a metric ton of the things! Victorique and Kujo eventually created a routine for their days spent on the ship. In the morning they would get up and walk around the deck, in the afternoons they would read in their room, and at nights they would take a long walk through every part of the ship that they could, before retiring to their room to sleep. It was simple, and sometimes incredibly boring, but Kujo and Victorique enjoyed it immensely. Kujo half expected for them to get involved in another murder case or something, it had happened to them all the time in their time at the academy. However, that hadn't happened for a long time, not since the academy. Still, with his luck, Kujo would get involved in a case and Victorique would have to save him from it, again. He didn't doubt that such a thing would happen sometime in their future.

It was two weeks into their journey, and Victorique and Kujo were sitting quietly in their room. Victorique was reading on the bed, and Kujo was sitting nearby looking out the window. Victorique paused and looked down at the locket Kujo had given her. She opened it and saw the drawing Kujo had made when he gave it to her, the same one she discovered when she and Kujo were separated and she was on her way to Japan. She took it out and opened it, admiring Kujo's bad drawing skills. "Being on this ship reminds me of the war, when you were fighting and I was stuck on a ship very similar to this one and on my way to Japan." She said. "Yes, you've told me about that before, is that the drawing you found in your pendant back then?" He asked. "Yes." Victorique responded. Kujo smiled. "I'm glad it was able to give you some happiness during that dark time," he said, "I know that having your ring with me gave me strength to keep fighting, day in and day out." Victorique smiled, "There was a time that I was afraid that we were never going to see each other again, I was scared that you would die, or that my ship would be attacked and sink," She responded, "I worried every day, especially with you being in the military." "Those were hard times, and being separated from you made it worse, it's lucky that Jupiter Roget was able to give you those letters, or you may not have been able to find my family without my address." Said Kujo. "Ha! My fountain of wisdom would have shown me the way," responded Victorique, "I would have never let something as simple as an address separate me from my heart." Kujo laughed and said, "Well your detective skills are incredible, I'm sure you would have found me either way." Victorique smiled and said, "I'm glad we're together now." Kujo agreed. After a few moments, Victorique put her book away and said to Kujo, "I'm tired, will you join me for bed?" Kujo nodded and got in bed next to her. He turned out the light and all was dark. Victorique smiled as she felt her partner beside her. She was so happy to be alive.


	5. Chapter 4

Nearly four weeks had gone by. Victorique and Kujo's journey to Sauville was complete. They pulled into Saubreme harbor, the main port of the Kingdom of Sauville. They left the ship and began their trip to the train station. They would have time to visit Saubreme later, they first wanted to see the academy. Kujo hailed a horse and buggy and they were off. Once at the train station, they immediately bought tickets, and were soon off for St. Marguerite academy.

Once they were on the train, Kujo and Victorique spent a long while staring out the window, enjoying the Sauville countryside fly by. Kujo then said, "We've spent a lot of time together on trains, haven't we?" "Yes, I suppose we have," said Victorique, "When we first went to Saubreme to see Grevil's yacht, when we went to Saillune, when you saved me from my captivity at Phantasmagoria," she laughed, "And on our way back, you helped me disarm that bomb that was going to derail the train, I guess it was a pretty dire situation at the time, but I can't help but laugh when I remember things like that." "You know what makes me laugh?" said Kujo. "What?" Questioned Victorique. "I never told you about it, but when we were on our way to Saubreme the first time to see Grevil's yacht, I remember you were looking out the window of the train as if you had never ridden one before. I thought it was cute, and kind of funny, which is why I poked you and claimed it was a game from Japan, I just had to see if what I was seeing was real." Victorique let out a small laugh. "At one time I may have kicked you for calling me cute, but these days I take great pleasure in hearing you say things like that," Victorique said. They continued to talk for the rest of their journey, mostly about their adventures during their days at the academy.

Kujo and Victorique gasped in astonishment and glee as they approached St. Marguerite Academy. The train was approaching the station, and they both caught a glimpse of the gates as they pulled into the nearby town. Seeing the academy brought back many fond memories for them both, and they were delighted to see it again. The train pulled into the station and they departed in a hurry. They made their way through the nearby town until they reached the academy gates. As they approached the gates, they paused to take in the moment, a moment they had been waiting for since they originally planned their honeymoon. The fall semester had begun, and looking through the gates Victorique and Kujo could see students moving throughout the campus, just as they had once done. They walked through the gates and smiled, as they had finally reached the place they had most wanted to visit.

The first place they visited was naturally, the great library. Kujo and Victorique met in the library, and had spent a great deal of time together in the tower of wisdom. Victorique was not allowed to leave the campus when she was a student at the academy, and because of her love of books, she spent most of her time there. Kujo entered the library as a new student and met Victorique there, triggering a multitude of events and the greatest friendship that either of them had ever experienced. As such, the library held a special significance for both Victorique and Kujo. They had their friendship, and their marriage thanks to the library.

They approached the tower, hand in hand. When they reached the entrance, Victorique paused and looked up at the tower. "We're here," she said with tears in her eyes, "To think that I once thought of this place as a prison, but now it holds such a special place in my heart." "I never thought of the tower as a prison, but I guess I didn't spend as many boring hours in it as you have. This place just reminds me of meeting you and of all the time we spent here." Said Kujo. "That's true," said Victorique, "Come on, let's not waste any time, I want to see the botanical garden!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. They climbed the stairs, avoiding the elevator. As they climbed, Kujo noticed that Victorique was absolutely delighted, and come to think of it, he was as well. They reached the top of the stairs and were greeted with a familiar sight. The botanical garden at the top of the library had not changed a bit, it was filled with all kinds of plants, and it had the same painted ceiling and the floor like a chessboard. Victorique let out a cry of delight, she looked around the room with her eyes wide open, trying to take in every detail. The first thing Kujo did was to walk up to a small cupboard. He opened it, only to find nothing inside. Victorique stopped for a moment, laughed, and walked over to him. "So this was my hiding spot, huh?" she said. "Yeah," said Kujo, "You would always hide in here when you were scared, it used to have sweets and books inside to keep you occupied while you hid from whatever you were scared of. I recall that you didn't hide from me." "Ha! Kujo Kazuya, scary. What a thought that is. You scream at the smallest amount of fear. I mean, you even once thought that the place where Avril was tied up was haunted!" Victorique proclaimed. "Haha. I suppose I am somewhat excitable." Said Kujo. "HERE! IT WAS RIGHT HERE!" exclaimed Victorique with excitement. "Here? What was here?" asked Kujo. Victorique pointed to a spot on the floor, just in front of a balcony overlooking the center of the tower. "This is where we would often sit," she said, "You and I, remember how you would come to visit me almost every day? This is where we sat." Kujo's eyes lit up, remembering, "That's right! You would read books and I would talk to you and offer you whatever present I had brought that day." Victorique laughed and then said, "You don't give me nearly as many presents as you used to, what a terrible way to treat your wife!" Kujo knew she was teasing him, but he still said, "Then I shall have to double my efforts! I'll bring home presents twice daily, princess-sama." He bowed as he said this. Victorique laughed and then donned a serious, noble demeanor. "That will do." She said. They spent a long while exploring the library, reliving their time in the academy. They spent most of their time in the botanical garden, but they also combed the library's shelves for books, at Victorique's urging. Soon they decided to move on to their next destination. Victorique took Kujo's hand, and they descended the stairs together.


	6. Chapter 5

A few hours had passed, Victorique and Kujo were leaving the library. They would be sure to visit it again during their stay. The sun was setting, and they would soon have to return to their room. Kujo turned to Victorique and said, "Where do you want to go now?" "To my old house, we shared quite a few memories there as well, didn't we?" Kujo nodded and they went in the direction of the house. Once they arrived, they went through the maze that guarded the entrance to the house and were soon at its front door. Victorique and Kujo had both expected to see the house changed somewhat, but it had not changed at all since they last saw it. The door was locked, but Victorique found a key hidden in an envelope in the mailbox, almost as if someone left it there for them. When they opened the door, they each felt a rush of nostalgia. Victorique and Kujo had not spent as much time here as in the library, but they both had many happy memories of this house. Upon entering the house, Kujo mentioned that his favorite memory of being there with Victorique was when they were taking shelter from the rain and Victorique tried to make him tea. Tried, until she tripped on her kimono. "Speaking of which Victorique, do you know where that kimono went?" asked Kujo. "In my haste to leave Sauville when the war started and I was being pursued, I wasn't able to grab it. Everything looks untouched, I wonder if it's here? It would probably still fit." said Victorique. They entered Victorique's old bedroom and sure enough, there it was, sitting on her bed where she last left it. "I didn't take this with me when my father took you away from me. I didn't want something to happen to it when he took me to that horrible place." Kujo didn't exactly know what this "horrible place" was like, but he knew she was talking about where she was held by Duke De Blois shortly after he was sent back to Japan for the war. Based on what Victorique had told him, Kujo knew it was not a friendly place. "I'm happy to see this again. This is definitely going back to Japan with us," said Victorique. She then turned to Kujo, wrapped her arms around him, and said, "After all, this is one of my favorite presents from you." Kujo smiled and said, "I can show you how to wear it properly, if you'd like." "Don't count on it," she said, "It's too hard to wear, better to use it as pajamas."

They looked through the rest of the house, surprised at how much it looked just the way it did during their academy days. "It's been almost five years since we were here, I would have thought the academy would have repurposed it or something," said Victorique. "Yeah," agreed Kujo, "But what would they do with it? They couldn't have made this a dorm or held classes in it, I guess they just left it." "But it's clean! If no one had cleaned it, this house wouldn't be in such a great state!" Victorique said. They walked out the doors and immediately saw a familiar face. "KUJO-KUUUUUUUUUUUN! VICTORIQUE-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Standing a few feet from the house's front porch was Cecile-Sensei, Victorique and Kujo's teacher.

"Cecile-sensei!" proclaimed Kujo. Cecile was Kujo's homeroom teacher when he was in the academy. She was Victorique's teacher too, but as she was almost never in class, she never taught Victorique much of anything. Victorique didn't like going to class, and she also felt that she could teach herself anything, and had no need for people like teachers to educate her. Upon seeing Cecile, Kujo realized that she looked significantly older. Cecile was only in her early twenties when Kujo was a student at the academy, and while Cecile was still young, he could tell that she had aged. "Kujo! YOU'RE GIGANTIC!" exclaimed Cecile. Apparently time had aged Kujo as well. "You've grown absolutely gigantic since I saw you last! You must be what? Twenty now?" "Almost twenty one," said Kujo, "Same with Victorique." "How time flies, you were both so little when you were students here, well Victorique hasn't grown much but-" She stopped herself when Victorique gave her a glare. "Ah ha ha… You both look er… mature! Mature! You've both matured." This satisfied Victorique and she relaxed her tense posture.

"How is it that my old house hasn't been repurposed, Cecile?" asked Victorique. They were walking around the campus, heading towards the main offices. "Well, when the war ended, I was promoted to a more prestigious position in the academy's administration. I'm still an ordinary teacher, but having been here for awhile has given me some pull," said Cecile. "The academy administration knew that you had left, and didn't know what to do with your house. Some wanted to make it a dorm for especially privileged students, and others wanted to tear it down, but using my newfound power I preserved it for you. The only condition was that I maintain it myself. I simply couldn't let it fall into someone else's hands or be destroyed. That wouldn't feel right." "Thank you, I won't be here to see it much, but that was very nice of you, Cecile," said Victorique. "Well you're free to use it anytime! It is your house after all," said Cecile, "In fact, you two could use it tonight if you wanted to." Kujo looked at Victorique, she responded with a smile and a short nod. Despite the fact that they already had a hotel booked, they would spend their nights at Victorique's house. It was getting late, and Victorique and Kujo were tired from their day. Victorique and Kujo made plans to meet with Cecile in the morning, and then headed in the direction of Victorique's house.

"It was so nice of Cecile to do that for us," said Victorique. "She always was a great teacher," said Kujo, "She always cares for her students. She would do almost anything for each and every one of them." "Now I feel bad for giving her so much trouble when we were in the academy. She was assigned to take care of me since my father wasn't here, so she was almost like a second mother to me. Maybe that's why I was so difficult with her," said Victorique. Kujo knew he was walking on thin ice when he said this, but he said it anyway, "Well, back then you were a slightly difficult person." Victorique turned and glared. She was about to kick Kujo when she stopped. He was kind of right. Before she met Kujo, Victorique was always acting superior and aloof. Kujo had changed that. Victorique gained new respect for her partner upon realizing this truth. Kujo had changed her, he had made her into a kinder, more agreeable person. If it hadn't been for Kujo, she probably would have stayed as aloof and arrogant as she was before. Victorique grabbed Kujo's hand and then simply said, "thank you." "Huh?" Kujo responded in confusion. Victorique smiled and pulled him along.

They returned to the house and got ready for bed. They were tired; the long day had taken its toll. While Kujo was downstairs unpacking their luggage, Victorique changed into her kimono and fell onto the bed. Victorique recalled being sick in this bed while Cecile nursed her back to health. She remembered helping Kujo with a case he got involved in over the phone from this very bed. It wasn't one of her favorite memories with Kujo, since he wasn't here and she was too sick to do much of anything, but it brought a smile to her face. She also remembered the shot. Cecile had called a doctor to give her a shot to make her feel better. Victorique still hated shots. She had received a few in Japan, to ward off sickness and cure disease, mostly at Kujo or his sister's urging. But no matter how many times she was given a shot, she could not get used to them. Victorique was still cringing at the memories of shots she had received when Kujo walked in. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" he asked. "No, no. It's nothing," she responded. Kujo shrugged and turned off the light, "I assume you're ready to sleep? Because I sure am," he said. Victorique nodded and Kujo climbed in bed beside her. Victorique put her arms around him. She was about to close her eyes when something caught her eye. Sitting on a dresser across the room was a shoe made of emerald green stone. The moonlight reflected brilliantly across its surface. Her eyes widened as she gasped. She got out of bed before Kujo could respond. "What is it?" Kujo asked as Victorique searched their luggage. Victorique produced her pipe, the same one she had always had and quickly ran over to the shoe. She took the shoe and placed it on the bedside table. She then placed the pipe within it. "I almost forgot about this! Remember? You gave this to me long ago, and I thought it would make a great pipe holder. I can't believe I didn't think about looking for this earlier!" Victorique proclaimed. Kujo smiled, "I remember. We'll have to search your house for more things you might have forgotten." "Agreed," said Victorique, "But that can wait. I'm wiped." Victorique let out a long yawn and again took her place next to Kujo. A few minutes passed, and Victorique could feel Kujo's breathing slow as he drifted to sleep. She rose slightly, and brushed Kujo's hair off of his face. She stood staring at her husband for awhile, feeling like the luckiest person alive. She gave him a long, warm kiss. As she broke away from him, Victorique noticed Kujo smile in his sleep. She lied down, wrapped her arms around him, and slowly fell into sleep.


End file.
